Steven Universe: Steven Goes to Hogwarts
by avilesfelipe1986
Summary: Steven and Connie both get letters to go to Hogwarts. But things are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

An owl flew throughout beach city at night. It drove down and left a letter at Connie's house. The owl used it's claw and knocked on Connie's door. The owl quickly flew away. Connie opened the door and looked around then down! She picked up the letter and put it close to her face. Later the owl flew alongside the sparkling beach. It was around 5am and the sun was barely getting up. The owl hooted a little and wind ruffled it's feathers. Suddenly a violent gust of wind flew pass the owl! The owl was in pain as it tried to fly! Suddenly it was flying towards the temple! The owl kept fussing but quickly and violently smashed on Steven's window! Steven woke up gasping in shock! He looked out the window at the poor bird on the ground! Steven quickly rushed out of his house, out the steps and onto the sand! He saw that Lion was almost about to eat him! "Lion!" Steven yelled shooing him away "Wait! Don't do that! It's hurt!" Steven picked up the owl. His wing was a little brushed. Steven looked in worry at the poor creature. He quickly ran up the steps and into his house. A pot of water was being cooked. Steven picked up the pot and poured the water into a bowl. He carefully walked with the bowl and placed it next to the owl who was sitting on his couch on a pillow. "Hey Owl." said Steven gently "Here's some water, if you like. I never took care of a bird before but maybe this will help you?" The owl looked at him. Steven sat on the other couch laying down with his hands resting his face looking at him. The owl got up and drank from the bowl. Steven looked at the owl with stars in his eyes. The owl stopped drinking and walked to him. "So did you like it?" Steven asked smiling. The owl removed his bag and searched for something. Steven looked curiously at him. The owl found the letter and gave it to Steven. "For me?" Steven asked. The owl nodded and hooted. Steven took and looked at the letter. "Hogwarts!" said Steven suprised Steven opened the letter. He read "Dear Mr. Universe, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress!" Steven gazed in shock. "I'm... I'm a wizard!" He said laughing. Tears of joy formed on his eyes. "I'm a wizard! Lion! Lion!" Steven showed Lion his letter. "Lion I'm a wizard! A real wizard!" Suddenly Lion ate his letter! "Wait Lion!" pleaded Steven reaching in his mouth "Lion please give it back!" Lion opened his mouth and Steven got his letter. The letter and his hands were covered in slobber. "Eww..." said Steven disgusted. The owl hooted as it waited at the door. "Oh! Sorry!" said Steven running towards the owl. He opened the door "There! You're free to go!" The owl flew away towards the ever expanding beach. Steven as Lion looked as he flew. The owl looked down as his reflection on the ocean. He flew as morning approached. Later in the afternoon Steven was out on the beach in front of the gems ready to go. "Now remember Steven." said Pearl "Make sure to go to bed no later than 10 pm unless you have homework. And remember to floss every night." "Okay Pearl I know." Steven responded. "Oh Steven!" said Amestyst "Make sure to bring back a lot of snacks! Especially those chocolate frogs!" "I will Amestyst." chuckled Steven. "Steven!" said Garnet. Steven looked at her. She kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders. "Even though I can look into the future, I still want to know if you're ready for this. You will be staying there for almost a year without seeing us. Are you sure you can handle it?" "Of course I can." said Steven smiling "I been to space and back and I have full control of my powers." Steven noticed Garnet's right eye forming a tear! "Garnet!?" said Steven concerned. "I'm fine" said Garnet wiping her eye "You just grown so much" Steven and Garnet hugged. "I'm gonna miss you." said Steven. "Okay." said Garnet "You have to go. I don't want anyone to see you crying on your way. And before you go..." Garnet pulled behind her a cage with Cat Steven in it! "Take Cat Steven with you." said Garnet "Just in case you need company" "Thank you Garnet" said Steven receiving Cat Steven. "I love you" Steven started to walk away from them. He looked back as the gems cheered in on. He started to run away. He arrived on Beach City. He sat on the bench placing Cat Steven next to him. Steven rocked his feet as he looked at the clouds. "Steven!" Steven looked to his right. Connie ran as the wind gushed her hair back. She was wearing black robes. "Connie!" yelled Steven excited. Connie ran to him. "Wow! What fancy robes you got there!" Steven commented. "Thanks" Connie said blushing. Suddenly she remembered something. "Connie are you okay?" asked Steven. "Steven..." said Connie "I... um... I won't be able for a year." "What!?" said Steven worried. "I'm sorry but..." Connie nervously showed Steven her letter "I got accepted to a magic school and we won't be seeing each other" Connie covered her face. "Wait Connie!" Steven pulled out his letter "I got a letter too!" Connie looked at his letter. "Oh my gosh!" screamed Connie "You're going there too!?" "Yes!" said Steven happily! Connie hugged him! "You're coming with me! Now I won't have to be alone!" "Be alone?" Steven asked. Connie spoke "You're the first friend I've ever had, you know that right? ...I was worried that I wasn't going to be friends with anyone there. That I was gonna end up lonely. But you coming so I don't have to be alone!" Connie remembered something "Oh Steven! Where's your supplies?" "Supplies?" asked Steven. "The supplies!" said Connie "Check on the back of the letter." Steven turned the letter around. "Oh! I didn't notice that!" said Steven surprised. "Ew Steven, why does your letter smell bad?" asked Connie. Steven answered "I showed it to Lion but then he straight up tried to eat it." "What an animal." said Connie. "Well if I was a lion I'd probably eat the first thing I see." joked Steven. They laughed. "Okay." said Connie checking the letter "We need to get you some clothes, some books and as well as other supply first before we head there." "Where do we get all that stuff?" asked Steven. The bus arrived in front of them. The duo went inside the bus and sat down. "Where too?" asked the driver. "Diagon Alley." replied Connie. The bus started to drive. Steven looked out the window. "I'm gonna miss this view" he said sadly. "...Me too." replied Connie comforting him. "Steven!" someone yelled! Steven looked out the window... Alexandrire ran towards him! "Guys!" Steven waved! "Steven!" Alexandrite shouted "Good luck!" Alexandrite stopped running and watch the bus go father. Steven smiled. "I thought you were in trouble." said Connie "Are you feeling okay?" "Yeah." said Steven laying his head on the window "I'm gonna miss them." The bus drove up the hills. Later they arrived on Diagon Alley. They leap of the bus. "Thanks for the ride!" commented Connie. Steven looked in amazement around him. "I never been away from the Tri State Area! This is so cool!" "Well let's shop!" said Connie. They walked around the area. Steven tried on multiple robes. He looked at the different types of hats avalible. Steven tried on some gloves but accedentaly made a small rip! Later they were at a book shop. Connie helped Steven pick out the books. They tried bring all the books to the clerk but Steven fell down carrying to many books! Later they were at Ollivanders. Garrick gave Steven a wand. Steven waved it and accedentaly hit Connie with a cabinet! Steven quickly tried to give a hand! Garrick offered another wand. Before Connie grabbed Steven's hand, Steven got the wand instead. He flicked with cause a light bulb to turn on! Garrick clapped. Steven smiled. Connie looked at Steven annoyed. Later they arrived on King's Cross Station. Steven looked everywhere in amazement. "I don't understand" said Connie "Where's bus station 9 3/4? There's 8, 9, and 10 but no 9 3/4. I think this is a typo. Hey Steven, watch our stuff while I ask someone of directions." "You got it dude." replied Steven with a thumbs up. Connie went away asked for directions. "Hey kid! You in the robes!" Steven turned around and saw a girl. "Hi!" said Steven. "Hey your heading to Hogwarts too?" asked the girl. "Yeah." said Steven "I was waiting while my friend asked for directions to 9 3/4." "I know where that is." said the girl "By the way my name's Candy, pure blood. What's yours?" "Steven Universe" said Steven. "So where's the way to 9 3/4?" "I show you!" said Candy "Follow me!" Candy took Steven to a brick wall. "My sister taught me how to it!" said Candy "Watch!" Candy closed her eyes and ran into towards the wall! "Wait Candy!" Steven yelled "Your gonna hit the-" Candy went inside the wall! Steven looked suprised. Candy ran out of the wall. "That was fun!" said Candy smiling. "H- How? Woah..." said Steven mind blown. "Okay Mr. Mind Blown, give it a shot!" Steven was surprised "Wait... I can't do that!?" "Yeah you can! You just have to run towards the wall!" said Candy "Look, I'm gonna be late. I'll see you at Hogwarts!" Candy ran into the wall. Steven starred at the wall. Connie came back and said "So I ask and apparently everyone said there's no such thing as 9 3/4. What do we do now?" "I know where 9 3/4 is." said Steven. Connie looked suprised "Where?" "Right there." Steven pointed at the wall. Connie looked confused at Steven. "That's not funny" she said. "No" said Steven "This girl ran into the wall and she told me that 9 3/4 was on the other side." "Really?" said Connie. "Yeah" said Steven. "So we have towards it" said Connie nervously. "This will be fine!" said Steven. Connie looked into Steven's eyes. "Okay" she said "Let's do this." They backed up and grabbed their supplies. "On the count of three" said Connie "THREE!" They ran towards the wall and made it to the other side! Connie looked amazed at the train station. She saw 9 3/4. "See what did I tell yah." said Steven pridefully "And you didn't believe me." Connie looked a t Steven annoyed. They went to the conductor. He punched holes in their tickets. The train hooted and started to leave. Later the train was a grassy country area. Connie read her book as Steven looked out the window. "I wonder what the gems are doing right now." he said. "Maybe they're fighting a monster or something" replied Connie. A waitress rolled a cart in with a ton of snacks. "Would you like anything?" asked the waitress. Steven eyes turned into stars as he looked at the snacks. "No thanks." said Connie "I'm on a diet." "I'll take that lollipop!" said Steven. The waitress gave him a lollipop. She went away. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd eat the eat the first you see." giggled Connie. The train kept moving. Later they were out of the Station. The first year students rode a boat as they saw Hogwarts ahead! They were at the great hall. Steven and Connie watched as the Sorting Hat chose the students. "I'm guessing I'll be a Grifffindor!" said Steven. "Well I think I'm a Ravenclaw." replied Connie. "Steven Universe!" called the Sorting Hat. Steven walked up to the Sorting Hat nervously. He starred at it. "Sit down!" demand Minerva. Steven quickly sat down. She placed the Sorting Hat on his head. "Yes... I can see." said the Sorting Hat "Very loyal, yet very brave, is rarely jealous." "How are you reading my mind?" asked Steven. "This student goes to... Hufflepuff!" Steven looked suprised! Everyone at Hufflepuff cheered him! Steven walked down the steps as the Hufflepuff students welcome him. "Connie Maheswaran!" called the Sorting Hat. Connie sat at the chair. Minerva placed the hat on her head. "Oh!" exclaimed the Sorting Hat "Very chivalrous and very intelligent! She go to... Ravenclaw!" Everyone at Ravenclaw appluaded. Connie sat down next to them. "Yay Connie!" Steven appluaded. Connie waved at him. "Let the feast begin!" shouted Minerva. The cloches were removed with magic! All the students were amazed! Everyone started gathering food on their plates. Steven quickly gathered a ton of food on his plate. All the students ate. Steven ate rapidly. Connie looked at Steven akwardly. Later after the meal the students were being lead by the perfects. "See you tomorrow Connie." said Steven. "Bye Steven." said Connie. They were separated as they were lead by the perfects. Latee Steven and the rest of the students arrived in the common room. "Wow! This place is huge!" said Steven with stars in his eyes. "Hey Steven!" said Candy. "Candy! You're part of Hufflepuff too!? said Steven suprised. "Oh! You're didn't notice me!?" said Candy grumply "I noticed you at least." "Oh sorry!" apologized Steven "I'm so sorry." "It's okay." Candy giggled "So, this is a common room. It's really nice." "Sure is" Steven replied. "So I'm heading to bed." said Candy. "Oh my gosh what time is it!?" asked Steven. Candy checked her watch "Eleven." "Oh no! It's pass my bedtime!" Steven said worrying. "Don't worry, the bedrooms are right there." said Candy pointing at them. "Okay thanks" thanked Steven. He went inside the bedrooms. He set his supplies on the side of the bed. He layed down and looked at the wall. "I wish I packed my teddy bear" said Steven sadly. Cat Steven meowed and scratched the cage. Steven let her out of the cage. She went to his lap and slept. Steven tried not to move and layed down. "Yep." Steven said smiling looking at her "This is better."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Morning was approaching. An owl flew passed Hogwarts. Steven slept with Cat Steven

He was snoring loudly. Cat Steven woke up and hid her face in the pillow. Steven woke up and looked around him. Nobody was in their beds!

"What!?" exclaimed Steven looking around him "Where is everyone!?"

Steven got up and put on his robes and went out of the common room. He looked around his new school in amazement. Then he saw the great hall. He looked inside and saw all the students having breakfast. Steven walk in and looked at the food on the multiple tables.

"Steven!" someone called.

Steven looked around and found Connie waving.

"Connie!" Steven replied.

Steven rushed to her. He sat down.

"Good evening" greeted Connie.

Steven responded "Good mornin- wait!? Evening!?"

"Yes, it pass twelve" Connie responded "Right now you missed out on Charms class, but you can take it in the next two hours if you'd like."

"I'm so confused. What's going on?" asked Steven putting his head on the table.

"Don't be." Connie offered a schedule "Here, this will guide you to your classes. In five minutes Potions will begin!"

"Wow thanks Connie! This will really help!" Steven commented. His stomach rumbled. "But I think I need to eat first, where's the food?"

"Here I got this." replied Connie. She turned around to a couple of boys. "Excuse me, are you done grabbing the pancakes?"

"Yeah, you can have them." said the boy.

"Thanks" said Connie. She pulled out her wand "Wingardium Leviosa!" She used her wand and made the pancakes and syrup fly! Steven looked impressed! Connie carefully navigated it to their table. Connie looked anxiously at it... suddenly the syrup spilled on Steven! Connie quickly dropped her wand and caught the pancakes! Some girls from Griffindor laughed at them. Connie looked at the girls and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey Connie" Steven called "Some napkins please?"

"Sorry! Here!" apologized Connie offering napkins. Steven wiped the syrup off his robes. Connie looked at the griffindor girls.

"Hey Connie," Steven asked while cleaning his hair "What's the matter?"

"Some girls were laughing at me right now." replied Connie "They are older and are from Griffindor. I shouldn't have used this spell. I saw this spell used by an older student and I wanted to try it but... I made a fool of myself."

"Connie that's nothing to be ashamed of." Steven told her "I think the way you handled that spell was great! At least you didn't drop them halfway. It was really swell for a beginner!"

"Steven, that's sweet but I'm a social nuisance." she replied.

"What!?" Steven said shocked.

"I try to fit in but I'm a misfit. The students here are no different from the ones in my school. I just messed up in charms class. I tried to light up a bulb but ended up turning a girl's hair into a afro. She probably hates me now." Connie hid her face in her hands.

"Well it was an accident." said Steven "You didn't mean it. You were just trying to do your best. ...Hey, I know people have their opinions about you but you can't them get to you. Look, if they like you, they like you. And if they don't then it's their loss." He holded Connie's hand "I like you just the way you are."

"Okay I get it." Connie giggled "I'm fine just the way I am. ...Hey Steven."

"Yes?" Steven replied.

Connie showed him her watch "It's almost one! Potins begins in two minutes! We have to go!"

"Can we bring the pancakes?" Steven asked.

"No!" Connie replied.

"They quickly rushed out of the great hall and ran to their class. The students were seated in their seats. Steven barged opened the door! Everyone looked at them. Steven awkwardly shut the door.

"So Connie," Steven asked "Where do we sit?"

"Maybe that table over there." Connie replied nervously.

"Sure." said Steven. They sat at the table. Snape entered the classroom.

"Good evening students" spoke Snape "Today I'll be teaching you how to do the wideye potion. The ingredients are showed at at the piece of paper on your table. You may now begin brewing."

Some students got up and got items for the potions. Connie read the list. "Okay Steven, can you get six snake fangs. " she asked.

"You got it!" said Steven making an okay gesture. He checked around the room. "Snakes fangs, snakes fangs, where are they?" Steven spotted it. "Oh! Their right there! Okay... now I'll have to get it." Steven stood on the shelf and tried to reach for it. He grunted. "Come on! A little more- gotcha!" Steven got it! Suddenly the shlef broke which caused him to fall down! He looked at the students starring at him! He walked away awkwardly. Steven brought the fangs to Connie.

"Thanks Steven!" she said grabbing the snakes fangs and throwing it in the cauldron. The potion turned from green to pink "Now I just need some wolfsbane which are right next to us!"

"Connie I don't think you should leave this unattended." Steven told her.

"It's just next to me, hold up" Connie replied. She reached for the wolfsbane. The cauldron suddenly turned red!

"Connie!?" Steven exclaimed.

Connie looked at the cauldron boiling! "Steven! Stir it!"

Steven jumped out of his seat and tried to stir it! It was bubbling violently!

"Steven the other way!" yelled Connie.

Steven tried to stir the other way! It's gonna explode!

"STEVEN!!" Connie yelled.

Quickly Steven bubbled himself and Connie! The cauldron steamed then exploded! All the students looked at them! Steven quickly deatived his bubble! Snape looked at Steven in suprise! Snape walked towards them. Steven looked at Snape frightened. "How did you do that?" Snape asked.

Steven looked at Snape scared.

"That thing you did!" Demand Snape "That pink bubble! What spell was that!?"

"Oh! Well you see," Steven spoke "That wasn't a spell. That naturally came from me. You see I'm half gem." Steven showed him his gem. "I generate powers from my gem."

"Well Steven." spoke Snape "You can't use your powers in my classroom. You may be able to protect yourself but Connie needs to learn to protect herself in this situation! You can't just showoff that your more special than other people! This is a spells only classroom! Do you understand!?"

"Yes, I understand." said Steven sadly.

Connie spoke "Steven- I!" She covered her mouth. Snape looked at her. Connie looked somewhere else.

"Listen up!" yelled Snape "The explosion release toxic chemicals. Class is dismissed early but twenty points are taken from Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff students awed. Snape lead the students out of the classroom.

"See you next period Connie." said Steven.

"Yeah, see you." replied Connie.

They parted ways. Steven walked with his classmates to the next classroom.

"Way to go Steven!" said a Hufflepuff student.

"You can't just use you powers whenever you feel like it!" yelled another Hufflepuff student "You're not more special than us!"

Steven looked sad and hid face. Suddenly a student tripped him! Steven fell down and dropped all his books! The students ran away from him! Steven got up and picked his books. A tear formed around his eye. He walked alone in the hallway. Meanwhile Connie was walking with other Ravenclaw students.

"So Connie, that was really cool how you handled that potion!" commented a girl.

"Thanks." thanked Connie "Steven helped with half of it. My name's Connie. What's yours?"

The girl introduced herself and her friends. "I'm Rebecca, to my left is Darla and to my right is Elisa."

"Hey." Darla greeted.

"Sup." Elisa greeted

"It's nice to meet you! Steven would definitely love to meet you."

"Who's Steven?" asked Rebecca.

"He's my best friend. You have got to meet him." Connie told them.

"Is he hot?" asked Darla.

"Yes... NO! Wait!" exclaimed Connie panicking "Were just friends but he go looking. At lunch your gonna meet him. Man's he's gonna be so excited!

Later in History of Magic. Steven was talking notes. Someone threw a paper at him! Steven ignored it and continued writing. Someone threw a paper at him again! Steven turned around.

"Huh!? Whatcha gonna do about it!?" teased the student "Use your powers!?"

"Just stop" Steven said almost about to cry.

"Steven!" called the teacher "Pay attention!"

Steven kept writing. The two students looked at each other.

"Oh he's about to cry!" said the student.

Steven overhead them. The student prepared to throw another paper... he threw it! Quickly Steven activated his shield! The paper bounced off the shield! Everyone starred at him!

"Steven!?" said the teacher suprised "What on Earth!"

"He's such a freak" a girl gossiped.

"I know right" said another girl "He's such weirdo"

"What kind of a freak show is this" a boy said to his friends.

Steven began to cry and ran out of the classroom!

"Hey! You can't just run out of class!" shouted a boy.

It started. Steven ran through the hallways. He passed Connie's class! Connie saw him

"Ma'am can I use the bathroom!?" asked Connie.

"Sure, take the hall pass." said the teacher.

Connie took the hall pass and ran out of the classroom. "Steven!" she yelled.

She chased after him. Steven looked behind him and saw Connie running towards him! Steven kept running away. He ran out of Hogwarts and into the forest. Connie stopped and panted. She continued running and saw as rain sprinkled. She stopped.

"Steven!?" Connie pleaded "Steven it's dangerous out here! Please just stop hiding!"

Steven covered his face. Connie looked around and spotted Steven in a Tree Hollow.

"Steven?" she asked calmly. She kneeled down.

"Go away." said Steven crying "You don't want to be friends with a freak like me."

Connie started forming tears. "Steven, it's okay. I think you're fine the way you are."

Steven looked at Connie offering her hand. He quickly hugged her! Connie hugged him back.

"Why do people hate my powers?" asked Steven sniffing "I was just trying to protect you."

"Oh Steven" said Connie "They're just jealous and mad at you. ...I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have left the potion unattended. This was all my fault."

"It's not that" said Steven "They hate my powers, it's how Hufflepuff lost twenty points. I'm such a stupid idiot."

"Steven don't say that about yourself!" exclaimed Connie "Would you mom want you to say that about yourself!?"

"No." said Steven "I'm sure she wouldn't."

Connie spoke "I remember when I was younger I took the bullet for this kid. In return my face got swollen for almost four months. I was a called a freak and others used to make fun of me. But eventually my bruised healed."

"But no one stood by you?" asked Steven.

"No." said Connie shedding a tear "But I wanted to stand by me. And that's when I met you. You accept me over my mistakes, over my issues, over my imperfections. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I'm proud to stand by you."

"Wow... I never thought of myself like that." said Steven wiping his tears "I guess I really let them get into me."

"Just never let that happen again. Promise?" said Connie helping him up. She put her hand out.

"I promise" said Steven holding her hand.

"It's starting to rain harshly." commented Connie "Hold up, I think I know this spell to summon a umbrella."

Connie kept shaking her wand and thinking. Steven generated his shield and placed it above them.

"Of course!" said Connie.

They walked through the rain. Connie looked at the nature around her. "Wow! I never knew nature could be so beautiful when it rains."

Steven mischievously smiled and ran away with his shield!

"STEVEN!!" shouted Connie running towards him.

Steven yelled "Run Connie! You have to run if you want my shield- WOAH!!" Steven tripped and fell in the mud!

Connie stood in front of him and said "And this is why you never run in the rain." Connie offered him her hand. Steven got her hand and stood up. They walked out of the forest and headed to Hogwarts.

Steven checked his muddy robes and asked "So do they have dry cleaners?"

Connie said to him "...No."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Months later, currently winter, Steven was practicing a spell on the field during break. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted. The stick started to get up. Steven carefully brung it towards him. He lifted his wand up but caused the stick to scratch his nose! "OWW!" Steven holded his nose. "Oww... that hurted" he said.

"Hey Steven!" Connie called rushing at him.

"Connie!" Steven replied.

Connie sat next to him. "Is everything alright? Why are you covering your nose?"

Steven revealed his scratch. "I was practicing the spell you taught me but I can't learn it either." he chuckled.

"Hold on." Connie said as she reached into her bag. She got out a bandage. "Hold still." Connie leaned towards Steven. She placed on the bandage on nose. "Does it feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Definitely!" said Steven.

"Oh Steven!" said Connie "Transfiguration begins in two minutes, let's hurry!"

"Yes! Right!" Steven replied.

They rushed to their class. Later on class the teacher spoke. "All right students." spoke the teacher "Today we'll be learning how to turn animal into a matchbox. Like this... Flintifors!" She tapped the creature and it transformed into a matchbox! Everyone awed! "Now you try" told the teacher "Just say Flintifors and tap the creature. Get to it!"

A student tried the spell and it worked! Steven was looking at his wand. "I can't do this!" he said to Connie "I don't want to turn her into a match box." He looked at Cat Steven.

"Well if you don't this spell your going to fail." replied Connie "It will only be for a short seconds."

"Well okay..." said Steven "If you say so." He looked at Cat Steven. "Fiffifors!

"Wait! Steven!" Connie yelled.

Steven tapped Cat Steven! Suddenly Cat Steven started to grow tall! Steven and looked as she grew up 6 feet tall! All the students looked at Steven. Steven holded and looked down and holded his. The teacher approached them.

"Steven." said the teacher "Despite that not being the spell I was teaching you-"

"Yes! I know, I'm sorry!" Steven pleaded.

"Steven let me finish." told the teacher "That wasn't the spell I asked for, but this is a far more impressive spell! This spell is usually taught to 2nd year students. I proud of you Steven."

"Really?" Steven said blushing.

The teacher nodded. She got out a sticker sheet and placed it on his robes.

"Thanks!" said Steven smiling with pride. "Oh wait! Is there a way to undo the spell?"

"Oh!" said the teacher "Goodness I don't remember. Just give me some time to find the reversal spell. In the meantime I hope you bought a bigger littler box."

Steven and the teacher laughed. "No seriously." said the teacher "Please tell me you have a bigger litter box."

After class Steven and Connie walked down the halls with Cat Steven still 6 feet tall.

"Wow Steven!" commented Connie "That was really awesome how you did that spell!"

"Thanks!" thanked Steven "I even got this cool sticker! This is a cool sticker right Cat Steven?"

Cat Steven licked his hair. Steven stood still disgusted. Connie laughed and said "I hope your used to that. I took care of a cat for a week and she couldn't stop licking my hair."

"Uh-huh." Steven chuckled awkwardly.

"I'll ask a Hufflepuff student take Cat Steven to your room." said Connie "Find us a seat over at the great hall."

"Okay, you got it." Steven replied.

"See you later." Connie walked with Cat Steven walked away and later arrived at the great hall. He looked around for an empty table. He found one and sat in it. He looked at the food. He was about to reach for flinched.

"No... no" said Steven to himself "I'll wait for Connie. She's just as hungry as I am. I can wait. Yep... yeah..."

Steven layed his head on the table. He looked at his reflection on a cup. A Hufflepuff student sat down. Steven sat up. The student looked at him. Steven quickly looked down. A Grifffindor student sat down at the table. Steven looked at them. He smiled nervously and said "So... nice weather today."

The two students chuckled. Steven with them. The two students looked weirdly at him. Steven stopped and asked "So is your day going swell?"

"Hey Steven." the student asked "What that on your nose."

"Oh this is a bandage. Connie gave it too me." Steven replied.

"Steven." called the Griffindor student "Why did are you such a crybaby?"

"What!?" Steven said suprised "No, I'm not."

"Sure..." said the Hufflepuff student "Yesterday you almost cried because someone turned a rabbit into a rock for three seconds."

"Oh remember yesterday when he cried when someone spilled chocolate milk on him."

The students chuckled. Steven was holding his tears in. The students left his table. Steven covered his face. Connie saw him and with him. "Steven?" Connie asked "Is everything okay? Come on, let me your face." She took his hands from his face. Steven was looking down.

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"Someone students teased me and called me a crybaby." Stevem told her "Do you think I'm a crybaby?"

"No!" said Connie "Steven, your just sensitive."

"That's the same thing." Steven said sadly.

"Steven, I thought you said that they you wouldn't let them get to you." Connie told him.

"I know, but it's so hard." Steven replied "I wish the gems were with me. They wouldn't let anyone bully me." Steven rested his head in his arms.

"Hey Steven." Connie called "Would you smile for me if I showed you this spell I learned?"

"Sure I'd love to see it!" Steven replied.

"So if you could eat anything." Connie explained "What would you eat now?"

"Well I do miss Fishshew Pizza." Steven said "I love something seafood related. Maybe some sushi."

"You'd like sushi?" asked Connie.

"Yeah, I really love the shrimp filled ones." replied Steven.

Connie got up and got her wand.

"Connie?" Steven asked.

"Apit Appoint!" Connie yelled waving her wand.

The chicken slowly transformed into sushi!

"What!?" Steven yelled shocked.

"I was gonna save this spell for a special occasion." Connie said "But this is the perfect time."

"Connie, can I grab some?" asked Steven.

"Sure go ahead." Connie replied.

Steven quickly put a ton of sushi on his plate.

"Actually I wanted pizza, but you did good Connie!" Steven told her. He started to eat the sushi.

"Hey Steven!" Candy called.

Steven looked at Candy with a stuffed face.

"Hey Candy!" Steven said muffling.

Candy sat next to him.

"Hey Steven." Connie called "Who is she?"

Steven swallowed the sushi. "This is Candy, I met her at the train station we went too."

"It's nice to meet you." said Candy asking for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too." said Connie shaking her hand.

"So Steven." called Candy "Wanna come to my secret hideout?"

"Secret hideout?" asked Connie.

"Yeah!" Candy replied "In the forest me and some other students formed a hideout! If you want I could take you guys?"

"Well Steven." asked Connie "Would you like to go?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Steven excited "I wanna come!"

"Come on, let's go!" said Candy.

Candy and Connie left.

"Wait guys!" Steven said as he keep up with them.

Later then went out of Hogwarts and into the snowy forest. They look as snow sparked everywhere. Later they arrived at the hideout.

"Wow! What an awesome hideout!" commented Steven.

"Thanks!" Candy replied.

Candy pushed the lever and the door opened. A bunch of students were in there.

Candy introduced them "Guys! I like you to meet Ron, Daryl, and Jessica."

The students greeted them.

"Wow, it feels amazing to be here!" commented Steven.

Candy lead them inside "Make yourselves at home. We got snacks, music and working Wi-fi!"

They sat at a nearby couch. "So Candy, why did you make this hideout?" asked Connie

Candy explaiy "It's because I'm from Hufflepuff, Ron's from Ravenclaw, Daryl's from Slytherin and Jessica's from Griffindor. We can't be in the same common room so that's why we made this place, so we can be ourselves! You guys are welcome to come anytime."

"Wow thanks!" commented Steven.

Connie looked suspiciously at Jessica. Days later Steven was on a porch above the hideout. He looked at Hogwarts sadly.

"Steven, is everything okay?" asked Jessica.

"Hey Jessica." Steven replied "It's nothing. I was looking at Hogwarts. Right they're having the yule ball. But as a first year I can't come."

"Yeah it's sucks." replied Jessica "Hey Steven?"

Steven looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What?" Steven questioned "For what?"

Jessica "A few months ago I made fun of Connie. She was a beginner and me and my sisters made fun of her. Especially that day she accidentally spilled syrup on you. I hope you can forgive me... I was an awful person."

"Well it's okay now." said Steven "Sure people do stuff that's horribly wrong but at long as you learn from your mistakes your a better person than you were before."

"Wow, Steven, thank you. Connie so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thanks. Hey Jessica," Steven asked "I'm feeling a little down. Connie wanted to go to the Yule Ball so bad but when she found out it was for 4 years students and up she was brokenhearted. We spent a whole week asking older to take us with them but everyone declined us. I'm guessing it's because everyone older looks down on Connie. Connie so upset and I don't know what to do..." Steven rested his head on a rail.

Jessica thought then had an idea! "Steven! I have an idea! What if we gave Connie a surprise!"

"What kind of surprise?" asked Steven.

Jessica whispered the plan in his ear. Later Connie was hanging out with the rest of the students. She sat in a couch drinking hot coco.

"Couch bomb!" Candy yelled as she jumped on the couch. Her jump cause some hot coco to spill on Connie!

"Candy!" Connie yelled

Candy looked at her stain! "Oh no! Here let me fix that!" She quickly grabbed some napkins and tried to clean the stain. It barely got removed. "Oh no!" She said desperately. Her phone ringed. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Candy." called Jessica "Are you ready? Steven is freezing out here."

"Oh yes yes!" said Candy nervously "We on our way"

"All right." said Jessica "See yah." She called off.

Candy hung up and turned to Connie. "So Connie, Steven's has a suprise for you."

"What is it?" asked Connie.

"It's a surprise but it's out on the woods. Come on."

Connie took off her jacket. "I'm ready."

"Your going like that?" asked Candy.

"Of course, I don't want to show up with a stain." replied Connie

"It's cold out here." Candy informed her.

"It'll be fine." said Connie "Steven will know what to do."

They left the hideout and walked into the forest. Candy talked with Jessica on her phone.

"A little closer." said Jessica.

They walked. Suddenly Candy stopped. She said "Steven's waiting for you up ahead."

Connie walked further. Meanwhile Steven was with Jessica.

"How do I look?" Steven asked "Are these clothes right? Do I look good? Do I smell good?"

"Yes, yes, and for guys, maybe?" replied Jessica "Anyways, stop stalling and just meet her!"

"Right." Steven replied. He walked into the forest. Connie kept walking until she saw Steven!

"Steven! Hey!" Connie called.

"Connie!" said Steven suprised.

Connie ran up to him. Steven chuckled nervously.

"So," asked Connie "Where's my suprise?"

"Oh!" Steven exclaimed "Well..." He grabbed Connie hands.

"Steven?" asked Connie smiling.

Jessica played the yule ball waltz on her phone. Connie looked around her. "Where is that music come from?" She asked.

Quickly Steven dragged her to him and staring doing the waltz!

"Woah! Steven!" Connie exclaimed "I didn't know you can do the waltz!"

Steven spinned her and guided her as they danced. He guided her to his left and then his right then spinned her! Connie laughed as Steven lifted her high! Steven brought her down then guided her towards the lake! Connie looked in amazed as they danced through the sparkle frozen lake under the stars. Steven pulled her away from him then pulled her close to him. He spun her again the again in the air.

"Are you ready?" Steven asked.

"A kiss?" asked Connie blushing.

Steven jumped up high carrying her! Connie quickly holded on to him. He spun down with her as they reached the ground. Steven and Connie landed perfectly. The song ended. Connie hugged Steven.

"That was so amazing!" She squealed!

"I know!" Steven said happily.

Connie started to sneeze. She sneeze again!

"Are you okay?" asked Steven.

"It's so cold." she replied "I wish I brought my sweater."

"Here, how about this." said Steven. He took his sweater and gave it to her.

Connie put it on. "Thanks Steven."

They walked out of the snow and headed to the hideout. Connie leaned her head against Steven through the whole walk. Later at night in his Steven was being scolded by Pearl on his phone through facechat."

"It's past 1 am! Why aren't you in bed!" Pearl scolded.

"Pearl I can explain!" replied Steven "I was dancing with Connie. It was kind of like my Christmas gift to her."

"Wait Steven!" asked Garnet "Was it romantic?"

"Well the dance was near a frozen lake reflecting with stars so... yeah?"

"Pearl," Garnet told her "Let's forgive Steven this once."

"Garnet!?" said Pearl suprised.

"Yeah P, just let him be with his girlfriend." said Amestyst.

"Um, Amestyst." said Steven "You know we aren't da... we aren't... ACHOO!!" Steven shivered.

"We should let Steven get some rest." Garnet told the gems. "Steven, we love you."

"I love you too guys." Steven told them.

The gems hung up. Steven layed in his bed as he saw through the window the snow falling.

To Be Continued


End file.
